


Cherry Kisses

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confused sexuality, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: Pansy wakes up with a stranger in her bed. Well, not a stranger but the lover of another. She's hungover, sexually frustrated and confused. What will she do?Triggers: implied cheating, threesome, same sex relations.





	Cherry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SingMeARareOSComp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SingMeARareOSComp) collection. 



> This piece is part of the Sing Me A Rare OS Competition Autumn 2017. I had a choice of song and one character which are  
> I Kissed a Girl, by Katy Perry and Pansy Parkinson. The Admins of the group then randomly chose the other character or characters. All character, spells, magical equipment and locations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> I'd like to thank N.B. and H.S. for their help writing this.

Pansy rolled over in her aubergine bedsheets and saw a blonde head resting on the pillow opposite her. She gasped as she realized who it was and threw back the covers, bolting from her bed. She watched the beautiful blonde as she grabbed for her robe from the floor. She donned it and bolted out of her room as if Zeus himself was shooting lightning bolts at her feet.

As she rounded a corner into the kitchen she saw her roommate, Blaise Zabini, sipping a cup of morning tea at the kitchen counter. 

“Rough night?” He asked, a sly all knowing smirk evident on his face. 

“I kissed a girl, Blaise. I kissed a girl. And I liked it. A lot. She tasted like that muggle chapstick that Granger bought for Ron, like cherries...” She muttered almost nonsensically. 

“Not just any girl, your best friend’s fiancèe at that. And judging by her presence in your bed, you did much more than kiss,” he smirked, obviously enjoying the awkward situation. She threw him an obscene gesture as he handed her a steaming cup of tea.

“Bloody Astoria! Of all the girls in the whole of wizarding England.. it felt so wrong, yet it felt so right.. Salazar’s saggy ball sack… just how pissed was I?” she asked, holding her head and sipping her tea as she sat down at their dining table. 

“About four shots shy of proclaiming your love for Harry Potter,” he replied sarcastically. She gave him a look and he shook his head at her, smiling at her discomfort. 

Their friendly rivalry was interrupted by Blaise’s boyfriend, Ron, coming into the kitchen. 

“Morning, Blaise, morning, Pansy,“ he muttered grumpily, grabbing a mug from the shelf behind his boyfriend's head.

“Morning, Love,” Blaise quipped affectionately, turning towards his lanky lover. Ron hugged him from behind and kissed the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Blaise closed his eyes and hummed. 

“Would you mind putting the lustful lovemaking on hold to help me figure out what in the name of Merlin to do about my situation?” Pansy snapped.

Ron looked up from sucking on Blaise’s neck and gave Blaise a questioning look. Blaise nodded to Pansy’s open bedroom door. Ron walked over to the open doorway and peeked inside. He walked back shaking his head. He instantly pulled the shorter Italian man back into his arms.

“Do you want to know what I think?” Blaise asked, biting his lip against the feelings his boyfriend was creating in his loins. 

“Oh bloody hell, what?” she asked. 

“She doesn't marry Draco until next week. Go back in there and...see where things go. It may change your perspective on that ‘boyfriend’ your parents are trying to set you up with, and it may change her perspective on marrying Draco.” Blaise urged as his boyfriend kissed up his neck towards his ear.   
Pansy nodded and walked out of the kitchen as she heard her roommate turn toward his partner and say

“Now, you naughty, naughty boy… it's time for some payback,” followed by a sigh of pleasure and strangled moans. 

 

As Pansy disappeared around the corner Blaise turned in his lover’s arms and kissed the redhead hard on the mouth. He pulled as his hands went to the tie of his lover’s red robe.

He pulled at the tie and sighed in ecstasy as the freckled and toned body beneath it was revealed to his eyes. His eyes raked down every inch of muscular chest. From the tufts of red chest hair to the lean, freckled torso with a trail of red hair winding down from his belly button. It meandered down until it grew into a semi-trimmed bush of ginger hair. 

Ron’s seven inch cock stood at half mast over his testes. Blaise licked his lips and kissed his boyfriend’s furry chest and continued kissing down every etched abdominal muscle. Ron was overcome with passion. His voice became a string of enraptured moans as he tried to keep quiet. Blaise kissed down the ‘happy trail’ as he had heard it called. When he became eye level with his prize, it rose to full attention. He smirked again and darted his bright pink tongue out to taste the tip and his smirk grew.

“Do you want it?” He teased, leaving the tip of his tongue millimeters from the tip of Ron’s now stone solid cock. 

“Please, Blaise,” Ron huffed wantonly. 

“How bad I wonder?” he continued to tease. 

Ron placed his hand on the back of Blaise's head and thrust himself in the large O made by Blaise’s lips. He nearly came just from the softness of Blaise’s mouth. Blaise licked at his boyfriend’s length as he bobbed up and down on it, wiggling his tongue, coaxing exceedingly loud howls from his boyfriend. He slipped the cock farther and farther down his throat with each pass. He moved his hands down his long, toned thighs and moved squeeze the large rounds of flesh, feeling them tense up. 

He sped up his mouth as much as he could as Ron’s fingers tightened on the back of his head. Moments later, Ron coated Blaise’s tonsils with thick, white come. 

“Oh Gods, Blaise…. Oh my Merlin!” he howled as rope after rope of come deposited itself onto Blaise’s tongue. He pushed Blaise’s head away and shot at the other man’s face, as well as catching some backsplash onto his hips. 

Blaise stood and smiled happily at his boyfriend’s masterpiece between them.

“Let’s go get cleaned up while Pansy kisses a girl….again.” Blaise retorted, leading his sated boyfriend from the kitchen. 

 

Pansy crept into her bedroom quietly, hoping to not disturb Astoria. She disrobed and tiptoed to her bed, gently climbing back under the covers. She turned towards the beautiful woman and took time to study the beautiful face no longer hidden by a pillow. 

Astoria had a delicately featured face. Her nose was small and pointed, similarly to Draco’s, her lips were a beautiful natural red pout. Pansy found herself licking her own lips in anticipation of kissing them again. Her eyelashes were long and light blond. Her cheekbones were high and well defined, any girl would kill for them. They were slightly flushed as if she was warm beneath the sheets. Pansy decided to turn down the covers slightly, hoping to cool the other woman off. 

As she did, her hand touched the underside of Astoria’s breast. She felt the other woman tense and then sigh. Pansy placed the cover low on Astoria’s back, and gently touched the woman’s arse. She drew her hand back and looked at her best friend’s fiancè. She was a beautiful woman. And of course, a Malfoy/Greengrass baby would be a beautiful little creature.

She saw why Narcissa and Lucius had picked Astoria for their son. She was a stunning beauty from top to bottom. At one time they had considered Pansy herself, but Pansy’s father desired a more suitable husband for her, a son of Durmstrang to be exact. Pansy ventured a guess that he was worth more combined galleons than Draco and his father. Her father had always been a monetarily motivated man, as had Lucius, but Draco was more aesthetically inclined and Astoria was perfectly his type.

“Mmmm, good morning, beautiful,” Astoria’s eyes fluttered open and her voice was thick with sleep.

“Good morning, Stori,” She whispered. The blonde woman leaned up on her elbow and looked Pansy over pensively.

“You’re beautiful, Pansy. I've always thought so.” 

Astoria smiled at the black haired woman. Pansy sensed something more than just admiration in those doll-like blue eyes. When she met them she felt it. Lust. Astoria still wanted her. 

“Thank you. So are you,” she felt nervousness creep into her bones. Could she do this again? 

Astoria answered that question for her. She sat up properly and leaned over to kiss Pansy. It made her tingle from head to toe. Astoria grabbed Pansy’s neck and pulled her closer. Before Pansy knew it Astoria was rolling onto her back and pulling her on top. 

“Stori…” she hesitated. Astoria grasped Pansy’s arse and ground their naked mounds against each other. 

“Don't think, Pans. Just do. Do me,” Astoria whispered against Pansy’s sweet lips.

She ran her fingernails up Pansy’s back and then down over her breasts. Pansy shivered as Astoria’s fingernails nipped at her nipples. 

“Holy shit, Stori,” Pansy whispered. Astoria smiled and leaned up to kiss the column of Pansy’s neck. 

Pansy moaned and mimicked Astoria’s movement with her own fingernails. The blonde woman arched into the other woman’s touch. 

“Use your mouth, beautiful,” Astoria murmured.

Pansy looked nervously into Astoria’s eyes. They had darkened further in her lust and she nodded, urging the svelte witch on. Pansy bent over Astoria and kissed her lips gently. 

“Such pouty, kissable, perfect red lips.” she murmured, pulling away.

She kissed Astoria’s neck and she vibrated with excitement as Astoria mewled faintly. Pansy sucked on Astoria’s pulse point and nibbled on it. Astoria’s breath hitched and then became ragged. Pansy smiled as she trailed her kisses down Astoria’s cleavage. She licked at the spot between Astoria’s breasts and grabbed both nipples and pinched. Astoria arched off the bed and Pansy sucked one hardened nub in between her teeth. 

“That’s my girl…” Astoria whispered in ecstasy. 

Pansy slid her hand down to the juncture of Astoria’s thighs and slid her middle finger inside the tight wetness. Astoria mewled again and tugged at her lip with her teeth repeatedly.

Pansy slipped it in and out, slowly building up speed. Astoria grabbed Pansy’s wrist and urged a second finger inside herself. Pansy looked at Astoria’s face, screwed up in pleasure and smiled. She found she rather liked making another woman feel that. 

She lick at the flesh of Astoria’s tummy, placing languid kisses down the muscles of her torso, growing closer to where her fingers were still earning her moans and wails of pleasure from the blonde woman. 

“Oh Pansy… oh Merlin… oh sweet Salazar! Your lips are talented, ” she mewled, each kiss from Pansy launching her closer to a crescendo. 

Pansy smiled as she dragged her lips downward pressing into Astoria’ s flesh and nibbling lightly. She reached where her now three fingers were coaxing even louder moans from the other woman. She licked Astoria’s mound and slid her fingers out of the channel they had been occupying. She licked them while she made eye contact with Astoria, laving her tongue on her fingers slowly. Astoria bit her lip and threw her head back. 

Pansy smirked and kissed Astoria’s mound and darted her tongue out to lick the hooded nub just below it. Astoria’s hips jumped off the bed and Pansy grabbed them. She put Astoria’s knees on her shoulders and she smiled at how it opened Astoria’s flower up to her. She licked at her opening, delving her tongue inches into the wet cavern. Then she licked back up towards the hardened clit and sucked it gently. Astoria again jolted off the bed. Pansy chuckled and sucked on Astoria’s lower lips. She then moved back to suck on her clit and licking it simultaneously. Astoria pulled Pansy up by the underarms and pushed her backwards on the bed.

She climbed atop her and ground her saliva coated clit against Pansy’s. Pansy moaned and pulled at her nipples as Astoria worked her over. Astoria tapped at Pansy’s hands, making her drop them. The blonde dipped her head to suckle on the engorged slightly purple nubs of flesh while massaging the globes of Pansy’s larger chest. Her skin was so soft, so touchable. She couldn't resist. She slipped one of her hands down Pansy’s curves. She slid her fingers down past Pansy’s knee and brought them to Pansy’s core. She got them a little wet and dragged her fingers upwards towards Pansy’s clit. She circled it thrice, and then plunged two fingers into Pansy’s sopping wet womanhood. Pansy gasped and ground against Astoria’s hand, riding it. 

“Good girl, Pansy. That's my girl. Get yourself nice and wet for me,” she whispered as she slid so that she was face to face with Pansy’s soaking folds. She removed her fingers quickly.

She looked at the glistening wet womanhood for a moment in awe. She licked at the wetness, eager to taste another woman. Pansy tasted sweet. She licked again and Pansy nearly howled. Astoria chuckled against the folds as she sucked on first one lip, then the other. She lapped at her entrance, and then trailed her tongue up towards the clit. She laved her tongue over it until she saw Pansy get wetter. She sucked on Pansy’s clit and then replaced her fingers inside her. Pansy began riding her fingers again. 

After she saw Pansy leaking, she removed her fingers. She pushed Pansy’s legs wide open and Pansy placed her hands on Astoria’s head. Astoria buried her face into Pansy’s wetness and feasted. While she was doing that she began circling Pansy’s other hole with her finger experimentally. Pansy balked. 

“What are you doing?” she asked. Astoria smiled.

“I just had a thought,” She replied, taking some of Pansy’s wetness on her finger and covering her arsehole with it. 

“Do you want to try it?” Pansy asked. Astoria nodded. 

“Just this. Nothing else,” Astoria answered pensively, watching her finger circle the puckered hole for moment. 

“That’s fine. Because I had an idea as well,” Pansy came back as Astoria licked her clit again. 

Astoria took Pansy’s permission and ran with it. She placed her finger against the tighter hole and slowly stuck her fingertip inside while she lapped at Pansy’s clit. As she took the clit between her teeth she put more of her finger inside. Pansy arched her back and pulled her nipples as Astoria sucked and nibbled on her clit while fingering her arse. 

Within moments, Pansy’s orgasm crested and she cried out theatrically. 

“Holy Slytherin, Stori!!! Oh My MERLIN YOU FEEL AMAZING,” Pansy squealed, her orgasm coating Astoria’s face. 

When Pansy stopped writhing, Astoria came up for air. She crawled up Pansy’s body and kissed the other woman with scorching hot passion. 

“I’m going to talk to Draco. I don't want to stop doing this, Pansy. I want you,” Astoria whispered against Pansy’s lips. 

“But Draco--”

“We will produce his heir, or heirs, and the rest of the time it will be you. He doesn't really want me anyway. His parents want me for him. He’s more stuck up Potter’s arse...literally,” Astoria smiled as she rubbed the other woman’s chest affectionately. 

“Oh Stori. I-I don’t know. I--” she stuttered. 

“Just think about it. I'm not asking for a declaration of love just because the sex is great,” Astoria cut her off. Pansy nodded. 

“Okay,” She replied, staring at the other witch in awe. 

“Now, I'm going to get some more sleep before Draco comes looking for me. That okay with you?” she asked. Pansy nodded, getting out of the bed. 

“You can have it. I think I'm going to pop into the shower, I’m all sweaty. Make yourself at home,” Pansy replied, grabbing a towel from her armoire. 

 

She exited her bedroom and walked into the bathroom she and Blaise, and more often than not Ron, shared. She was not prepared for what he saw. 

Ron was on his knees, generously and excitedly sucking on Blaise’s cock. Blaise held Ron’s head against his pelvis, allowing the redhead to completely encompass Blaise’s cock in his mouth. Pansy noticed Ron’s member at full attention against his thighs as he worked on Blaise. Pansy dropped her towel and walked over to the couple. Blaise saw her in her current state and his face lit up. 

“So, have you decided to bat for the girls team?” Blaise asked as she inspected his boyfriend’s cock. She smiled and their eyes met.

“I haven't decided yet. Because this scene is getting me hot all over again,” She whispered, silently asking Blaise for permission as her hand ghosted over Ron’s rod. 

Blaise nodded and moaned as Ron hollowed his cheeks. Pansy let her hand grasp the base of Ron’s hardness and begin to stroke him slowly. His cock leaked precome and he groaned around Blaise’s equipment.

Blaise had an idea. He pushed Ron off of him and pulled him to stand beside him. He motioned Pansy forward as he kissed Ron passionately. Pansy crawled across the bathroom floor and smiled at the two hardened cocks pointing at her face. She stopped, sat back on her haunches and reached a hand to resume stroking Ron as she reached her mouth up to encompass Blaise. She took him into her mouth to the hilt and then sucked. Blaise pulled away from his kiss with Ron to hiss and groan. 

“Merlin Pans, don't suck it off,” He jeered. 

Pansy stroked Ron faster and sucked Blaise as the men kissed again. She hated to admit it made her wet just to watch her roommate kiss his boyfriend. She brought Blaise to the brink of explosion and then moved her mouth to kiss Ron’s shaft. 

“Godric’s groin this is so hot. Why didn't we do this sooner, Blaise?” Ron asked, dropping his lips to his boyfriend’s neck and sucking hard. Blaise nearly came in Pansy’s hand

“I thought you didn't want to share me?” Blaise teasing, tweaking his boyfriend's hard, freckled nipple with his thumb. 

“With anyone else yeah, but this… this is Pansy. I share you with her anyway,” Ron struggled to say as Pansy sucked the tip of his cock into her mouth. 

She began bobbing on his length as she stroked Blaise vigorously. She took Ron from her mouth and placed the tips of their cock together. She licked first over one and then trailed her tongue to the other, sucking on the loose foreskin on both of them intermittently. 

“Pansy, let’s go to bed. Come on,” Blaise urged suddenly, his arousal piquing. Ron nodded. 

They pulled her to standing. Blaise grabbed her neck and brought their lips together in a kiss that made her knees buckle. Ron moved forward and kissed first Blaise’s neck and then Pansy's. Her mouth dropped open in a large O shape. Blaise’s thumbs traced across her nipples and Ron kissed down her neck and to her shoulder. 

Ron kissed across her back to the other shoulder where he abandoned his path of kisses and took them to Blaise’s lips. Ron reached his hand down between his boyfriend and their roommate. He first stroked Blaise gingerly, then let his hands roam to the juncture of Pansy’s thighs. He slipped between them and parted her folds delicately. He slid one slender finger inside her and felt how wet she was. 

“Alright, beautiful. Time for us to take you to bed. We are going to give you a morning you'll never forget,” Ron whispered in her ear as he kissed it, pumping his fingers inside her slowly. 

Pansy nodded and Ron smiled at Blaise. Ron removed his fingers from her. She took one of each of their hands and the men led her to Blaise’s bedroom.

Pansy smiled at the sight before her. His entire bedroom was decorated like a mini Slytherin dorm room. He had a king size bed and emerald green sheets. Blaise walked forward and laid on his bed, beckoning his lovers forward. Pansy and Ron walked hand in hand to the bed. Ron laid beside his boyfriend and Pansy watched them for a moment. Blaise’s hand went instantly to Ron’s cock and Ron’s hand to Blaise’s cock. They stroked each other while they kissed.   
Moments later Blaise eyed Pansy with total lust. 

“Pansy, come here,” Blaise motioned. Pansy crawled between the two men on the bed. 

Ron pulled her face to his and kissed her. Blaise’s hands roamed her curvy naked body. Ron rubbed his palm across her left breast while Blaise licked at her right nipple. 

Ron pushed Pansy’s head down towards his cock. Pansy stroked it as Blaise sat up and moved her onto her knees. He positioned himself behind her and teased her opening with his fingers. She began sucking on Ron and Blaise eased the head of his cock into her sopping wet womanhood. As he stretched her inch by inch she sucked more fervently on Ron’s cock. She swirled her tongue Round his shaft in intricate patterns. He was holding her head against his body, giving her minimal range of motion.

Blaise was pumping his cock inside of her, with more ferocity in each thrust. He tweaked her clit with his fingers as he pounded her. Watching her suck his boyfriend off was making Blaise even more turned on. He felt her walls tighten around him, followed by an animalistic groan of absolute pleasure. He smiled proudly as he finished inside her. 

He tapped her arse lightly as she took Ron’s cock from her mouth and moved to straddle him. She slid down onto his length and Ron nearly came from the sensation. Blaise crawled to perch himself beside them as Pansy began riding Ron. Ron reached out and began stroking his boyfriend. 

“I want it in your mouth, Babe,” Blaise stuttered, pushing his cock further into his boyfriend’s grasp. 

Ron turned his torso and licked the head of Blaise’s cock. Before long he was swallowing Blaise’s cock again. Pansy was getting jealous. She slid off of Ron’s cock suddenly, pushed Blaise backwards onto his bed. Ron rolled onto his stomach and began to suck his boyfriend properly. Pansy crawled up Blaise’s side while he was sucked on. He looked at her and quirked an eyebrow. 

“Do you want to taste our combined juices, Blaise?” Pansy asked, running a fingernail across his full bottom lip. Blaise quirked a genuine smile. 

“Why not?” he answered. She smiled at him. 

She straddled his head and he reached his tongue up to delve inside her wetness. It was euphoria. 

“We taste wonderful, Pansy,” He confirmed. 

Pansy’s grin grew and he lapped at her clit similarly to how Astoria had. 

“I wanna taste,” Ron protested from his place near Blaise’s cock. 

He took his mouth away from Blaise’s stiffness and crawled up the bed. Blaise pulled away from feasting on Pansy and Ron grabbed his face for a kiss. The two men kissed passionately and Pansy was touched by how in love they were. 

“I think it's only fair we add my juices into the mix don't you? Pansy, be a good girl and ride me again,” Ron commanded. Pansy nodded. 

Ron laid flat and and Pansy positioned herself across his lap again. She slid down his length and he groaned. 

“It won't take long to finish you will it?” Pansy asked. Ron shook his head. 

“Not long at all,” Ron affirmed. Pansy smiled and began bouncing on his length slowly. 

Blaise got up on his knees again and straddled his boyfriend's face. Pansy looked at him puzzled but while she rode Ron, Ron reached up and sucked on Blaise’s balls. He nipped at the loose flesh and sucked on the globes of flesh happily. Pansy leaned forward and licked at the tip of Blaise’s cock. 

The Italian moaned a moan of unbridled ecstasy. Having two people go at him at once was murder on his nerve endings. 

“Oh sweet Salazar’s arse that's so good. Ah. Bloody hell,” he moaned semi-coherently. 

“I’m so close, Blaise,” Ron groaned as Pansy landed on him roughly, hitting the perfect spot. 

“Me too, baby,” Blaise agreed, Pansy sucking half of his hardness into her mouth hard. 

“Oooh.. Two loads at once. I like it. Come on, boys, come for me,” she howled, sucking Blaise harder, as she bounced on Ron. 

With each downward bounce onto Ron, Blaise was removed from her mouth. When Ron thrusted up into her she closed down around Blaise. A few minutes later Ron grabbed onto Pansy’s hips and pulled her down onto him as he emptied his seed inside her as well. As she sat back on Ron, he sat up and took Blaise’s cock into his mouth. Moments later, Blaise was emptying his balls onto Ron’s tongue. Pansy pouted. 

“I wanted your load, Blaise,” Pansy whinged. Blaise laughed. 

“I know you grew up a spoiled princess, but you can't have everything, darling,” he teased. Pansy pretended to be hurt but began laughing. 

“I had better go,” Pansy replied finally. 

The men, passionately kissing still as their members shrank, turned to her, and nodded.

“Well, whenever you want to do that again, you know where to find us,” Blaise joked. Pansy shook her head as she climbed off the bed. 

She walked out of the room and into the bathroom. She began adjusting the knobs to the perfect temperature. When she reached it, she slipped inside. As she wet her hair, she didn't know what to think. 

She had had mind blowing sex with Astoria, and with Blaise and Ron. She cleaned herself fully, her mind reeling. 

Was it possible to play both teams? She wondered. She supposed she could, and enjoy the benefits of both the male and female bodies. 

She suddenly heard the bathroom door shut. She tensed. Who in the devil?

She saw the shower curtain open and shut. She felt kisses up her back and a bulbous head prodding at her still soaking folds. Two small hands crept up her front, cupping her breasts and squeezing. 

“Pansy, be mine. Please. I couldn't sleep. I heard everything with Blaise and Ron. I want you to be mine. Please,” Astoria whispered against the other woman’s ear. 

Pansy shivered and Astoria chuckled. She slid the long glass toy inside of Pansy who shivered and groaned. She pumped it in and out slowly. 

“Stori…” she began. Astoria licked at her back. 

“Don't protest. Please, Pansy. I like you. I've always admired your beauty. And now that I’ve had it, I want it always,” She continued to whisper, letting her tongue lick at the shell of Pansy’s ear.

Pansy turned towards Astoria and captured her lips in another sizzling hot kiss. Astoria still played with her folds but Pansy didn't give a damn. She caressed Astoria’s tongue with hers and then pulled away. 

“I’m yours. I didn't think I’d fall in love, but I think I have,” She murmured, staring deep into Astoria’s eyes. Astoria smiled.

“Excellent,” Astoria replied.

 

The two women finished their shower in each other's arms. While Pansy acknowledged she would have to talk to Astoria about allowing her occasional men, they would work out. And she would be happy. Astoria set her blood on fire. Astoria set her loins to soak. Astoria was her future, even though promised to another.


End file.
